Que les cubes nous observe
by Kommunity of the heart
Summary: Durant la lente invasion des cubes (Episode 4x7), Rory se retrouve seul avec le Docteur, pendant que Amy est partie pour les Etat-Unis. Le jeune infirmier va-t-il résisté au charme du Seigneur du temps ? [ATTENTION lemon]


Voilà ma première fiction qui plus est un lemon. Ce lemon est parti d'un défi lancé par Willia, qui m'a également corrigé les deux, trois voire plus d'erreur qui traîné de ci, de là. Je devais également pour le défi placé 5 mots, malheureusement cela fait 7 mois que je l'ai écrit et comme je suis quelqu'un de très soigné je ne sais plus les mots que Willia m'avait donné. Pour vous mettre dans le contexte du lemon, tous ce passe durant l'année de la lente invasion de l'épisode 4 de la saison 7. Sur ceux bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux mois, seize jours et quatorze heures que les cubes avaient envahis la Terre - d'après les calculs de mon père, qui restait assis devant l'un d'entre eux depuis que le Docteur lui avait demandé de les surveiller. Amy et moi avions donc repris un rythme de vie habituel : métro, boulot, dodo. Enfin presque. Parce qu'il y avait un intrus dans la maison : le Docteur. En effet, depuis qu'il s'était établi chez nous, il était devenu intenable : il ne pouvait pas rester plus d'une minute sans ne rien faire. En somme, il avait, en quelques heures, repeint toute la façade arrière de notre maison (Amy et moi nous demandons d'ailleurs encore d'où il a sorti la peinture) ; il passait tous les jours l'aspirateur et la serpillère dans toute la maison, faisait grincer un chiffon humide sur chaque vitre, vérifiait la quantité de poussière accumulée… Pour notre plus grand désespoir, quand il eut bien enregistré les mouvements de toutes ces activités, il se mît à les exécuter en moitié moins de temps. Alors, hystérique, il vint nous voir en nous demandant-nous hurlant- de lui trouver quelque chose pour se défouler. Après une longue réflexion, nous nous sommes dit que, faute de pouvoir vraiment bouger, il fallait au moins lui en donner l'impression : nous lui avons donc acheté une Wii. Amy et moi-même en furent plus que soulagés, car il avait trouvé le moyen de dénicher nos numéros professionnels, et nous contactait toutes les deux minutes pour nous demander des idées de choses à faire.

À notre grand dam, même si nous nous y attendions un peu, la Wii ne pallia bientôt plus les pulsions du Docteur ; et il redevint hyperactif, incapable de se reposer un instant. Pour tout dire, il nous épuisait. Un jour, il se trouva une nouvelle occupation (pas la moins chère pour nous, soit dite en passant) : ce qu'il appelait ses "douches de détentes". À n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, il bondissait de sa place, et se ruait sous la douche, l'occupant pendant des heures, chantant (pas trop mal, je dois l'avouer) des airs venus d'autres planètes sans discontinuer.

Un jour, je fus libéré de mon travail plus tôt que prévu. L'on m'avait dit que l'on m'appellerait en cas de besoin, mais que je pouvais en attendant rentrer tranquille. C'est ainsi que, une grosse demi-heure plus tard, je poussai joyeusement la porte de notre maison en m'exclamant ''-Chérie, je suis rentré ! ''Grave erreur s'il en est, car ma Chérie n'était pas du tout à la maison, mais un certain alien à l'humour particulier s'y trouvait en revanche bien, et m'avait parfaitement entendu. ''Je t'attendais mon Ange !'' Entendis-je à l'autre bout de la maison. Vaguement gêné, mais relativement amusé, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me faire un en-cas (je n'avais pas mangé depuis le matin même, faute de temps). En entrant dans la cuisine cependant, je ne tombai pas sur ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. En face de moi, de l'autre côté de la table, se trouvait le Docteur, qui sortait de sa huitième "douche de détente" de la journée. Ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, le dos un peu voûté de la personne à l'aise, il me fixait sans ciller. En réalité, le plus perturbant n'était pas de le trouver dans ma cuisine juste après sa douche, c'étaient ses habits. Enfin, plutôt l'absence de ses habits. En effet, il ne portait qu'une serviette de bain orangé négligemment posée sur ses hanches. Celle-ci ne tenait d'ailleurs visiblement que par la seule force du tournevis sonique, coincé entre sa hanche droite et la serviette. Je mis un temps à m'en remettre, temps pendant lequel mon regard dériva le long de son corps, sans que je le veuille particulièrement. Lui m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, sans sembler le moins du monde gêné ; il finit cependant par aborder un petit sourire en coin. Je reste figé, les bras ballants, ne sachant trop que faire, quand mon portable professionnel se met à émettre une sonnerie stridente : sauvé par le travail. J'abandonnai le Docteur où il était, c'est-à-dire quasiment nu, son tournevis sur la hanche, en plein milieu de ma cuisine. En y repensant, son hyperactivité avait vraiment dû avoir eut une conséquence sur son physique, car ses muscles étaient plus développés que je ne le pensais, comme sculptés dans de la pierre. Je m'empressais donc de retourner à l'hôpital, et pris l'ascenseur du personnel pour rejoindre l'étage de mon service au plus vite, car une réunion du personnel avait lieu, mais cela me suffisait pour ne plus y penser sur le coup. Le soir même, attablé avec Amy et le Docteur, ainsi que mon père, je ne parlai pas de l'incident de la journée. Quelques jours plus tard, je me surpris à repenser à ce que j'avais vu, pendant cette fameuse après-midi. Je revoyais les muscles du Docteur, son regard tellement… passionné. Je passais en revue tous les détails que j'avais pu relever, en partant des épaules un peu tombantes, pour passer par ces biceps marqués, puis ces abdominaux bien nettement dessinés, et puis… gloups. Je me retrouvai, je ne sais vraiment comment, à imaginer ce qu'il se trouvait sous la fameuse serviette. Une grande bouffée de chaleur me prit au visage, tandis que je m'efforçais de tourner mes pensées vers autre chose.

Un mois plus tard environ, l'agence de mannequinat d'Amy décida de, faire un photoshoot devant le Grand Canyon, pour la faire connaitre de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique. Je me retrouvai donc seul une semaine à la maison. Enfin, seul… enfin, il y avait encore le Docteur. Moi qui me trouvais gêné de le croiser, toutes les issues se sont fermées les unes après les autres : l'hôpital m'avait accordé une semaine de congés, et mon père s'en était allé (avec son cube et sa caméra, bien sûr) pour se tenir auprès de ma mère, qui se sentait un peu faible…

Deux jours après le départ d'Amy, un matin caniculaire, je ne trouvai plus le Docteur à la maison. Lui qui avait pour habitude de rester toute la journée chez nous, je m'inquiétai pour lui. Ce réflexe me surprit mais là, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais au fond de moi une petite voie me disait de vite le retrouver, sinon j'allais déprimer, si je ne savais pas le Docteur dans les parages. Je contournai donc la maison pour rejoindre le TARDIS, à la porte duquel je frappai ; mais aucune réponse, surprenant ! Je pris donc la voiture, m'étant décidée me rendre au endroit de la ville où le Docteur se rendait régulièrement : le premier lieu que j'allais voir si il était là-bas fut, le musée, car il fait très même trop souvent c'est emplette là-bas, ensuite j'allais voir, le magasin arabe qui vendait des Fez, car le Docteur en revoulait un... Enfin j'allais voir, la salle d'arcade qui ce trouvait à l'autre bout de la où nous habitons. En effet, notre ami y rejoignait régulièrement un enfant, qui l'avait un jour invité à jouer, alors que nous faisions les courses au supermarché juste à coté, avec Amy. Ayant traversé la moitié de la ville, je tombai sur la salle fermée, pour cause de rénovations. Ne sachant plus où aller, je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez nous, quand mon portable sonna. "Numéro inconnu", étrange. Je décrochai le mobile, et une voix grave m'expliqua qu'un "homme" se faisant appeler "Le Docteur" se trouvait dans un pub au centre de Londres, et qu'il avait besoin de moi. Soupirant, je repris le volant et, une bonne heure, huit feu tricolores (qui passaient bien sûr tous au rouge qu'en j'en approchais), et dix-huit carrefours plus tard, j'arrivai audit pub.

Lorsque j'y entrais, le gérant, un grand et large homme de la trentaine, me signala que l'homme que je venais chercher se trouvait tout au fond du bar, allongé dans l'arrière-boutique. Pendant qu'il m'y conduisait, il m'expliqua que "l'homme" lui avait donné mon numéro en entrant, pour "si jamais ça tournait mal". Quand nous sommes arrivés dans l'arrière-boutique, je tombai sur le Docteur complètement saoul, allongé à même le sol. J'en fus réellement étonné, compte tenu de l'habitude du Docteur de ne jamais boire - quand Amy est là en tout cas. Grognant, je me disais qu'il fallait que je le ramène dans le TARDIS le temps qu'il récupère, et sollicitai l'aide du gérant. Il m'aida donc à le déposer sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture, puis je rentrai à la maison. Arrivé là-bas, je me souvins que le TARDIS était fermé, et me résolus à porter le Docteur jusque dans la chambre d'amis. Une fois que j'eus déposé son corps quasi inerte sur le lit, il eut un sursaut, attrapa le col de ma chemise, et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je le repoussai violemment, choqué. A peine remis de mes émotions, j'eus deux réactions à la suite : la première, fut de lui mis une baffe phénoménale - qui ne fit même pas broncher le Docteur. La seconde, conséquence de mes remords, fut d'aller prendre une douche pour me remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, j'allumai l'eau, puis me déshabillai entièrement, je déposai mon portable sur la commode, et laissai toutes mes affaires au sol. Observant mon reflet dans le miroir, des dizaines de questions m'assaillirent : je me demandais encore ce qu'il venait de se passer, et je repensai aux évènements du mois dernier. Puis une ultime question se posa à moi : n'étais-je pas en train de commencer à ressentir des sentiments pour le Docteur ? Frémissant, je me hâtai d'entrer dans la douche. A peine eu-je le temps d'apprécier l'eau chaude sur mes épaules, qu'un énorme vacarme provenant de la chambre parvint à mes oreilles. Je jaillis hors de la douche, inquiet, me saisit d'une serviette, et la nouai autour de ma taille. Arrivant dans la pièce quelques instants après, je découvrais le Docteur à peine réveillé, tombé par terre dans la grande adresse de l'homme saoul. Il observait d'un air perdu la pièce autour de lui, se demandant probablement ce qu'il faisait là. Enfin son regard tomba sur moi, et il se passa un étrange phénomène : son visage, auparavant blanc pâle à cause de l'alcool ingurgité, devint en un instant rouge écarlate. Il détourna le regard une seconde, pour le ramener à moi immédiatement après, avec un léger sourire en coin. J'eu un grand moment d'incompréhension, et l'interrogeai du regard ; ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. La porte claqua derrière moi, à cause du vent. Ce qui me mit la puce à l'oreille, c'est justement un courant d'air, entre mes jambes. Baissant les yeux, terrifié à l'idée de ce que je pourrai voir, je confirmai ce que je craignais : dans ma hâte de venir sauver le Docteur, ma serviette avait glissé de mes hanches, et je me retrouvais entièrement nu, trempé et écarlate, sous le regard avide de mon ami. Cependant le Docteur amusé de la situation ferma, à l'aide de son tournevis, la porte de la chambre. Affolé, je cherchai quelque chose pour cacher la partie de mon anatomie que seule Amy et moi avions le droit de voir. Je me saisis donc de ce qui me tombait sous la main : une robe de soie. Pour mon plus grand malheur, l'eau encore présente sur mon corps ne fit que plaquer le tissu contre moi, et dessinant toutes les partie de mon anatomie.

Relevant les yeux, je me rendis compte que cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au Docteur : une bosse déformait désormais son pantalon qui était couvert de vodka. A ma grande surprise, cette vision ne me laissa pas indifférent. Je vis le Docteur se lever, encore un peu instable, m'attraper par les épaules, et me jeter sauvagement sur le lit. A peine eu-je le temps de comprendre, qu'il était au dessus de moi, et qu'il me retira la robe de soie avec laquelle j'avais tenté- en vain - de me cacher. Lorsque que je fus à nouveau complètement nu, je soulevai mon corps pour me saisir des lèvres du Docteur, et les embrassaient comme jamais je ne l'avais osé avec celles d'Amy. Nos deux langues étroitement enlacées, je me soulevai à demi pour inverser nos positions. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc ainsi, lui habillé sous mon corps nu, et moi appuyé sur ses abdominaux. Je commençai par lui retirer sa chemise, trempée par ma faute, qui ébauchait la forme de son corps ; puis mes lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, pour descendre, descendre... Jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'il défit d'un mouvement rapide, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de la toucher. Je pus ainsi faire glisser son pantalon de ses jambes d'une seule main, et me mît à caresser de l'autre la bosse depuis longtemps formée sur son boxer bleu Tardis.

Il me fit rouler sur le côté, me faisant me retrouver une fois de plus sur le dis, et je remarquai la puissance des fonctions régénératrices Gallifreyennes, car il ne semblait plus du tout sous l'emprise de l'alcool. J'eu un sursaut, comprenant qu'il ne faisait en fait que jouer la comédie, depuis le début. Il se pencha, et murmura à mon oreille des mots qui me retournèrent de l'intérieur. Puis, rapidement, il reprit là où nous en étions arrêtés : il reprit violemment possession de ma bouche. Je me rendis compte que lui n'était qu'à moitié nu, tandis que je l'étais entièrement ; je repris donc le déshabillement de l'objet de mes désirs. J'allais enfin savoir ce qu'il se cachait réellement sous la serviette orange du mois dernier… Il se pencha à nouveau, et me murmura que ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il voulait me prendre seul, et avait tout fait pour que nous nous retrouvions seuls dans cette chambre - qui ne possédait qu'une armoire, un lit deux places, et une malle. Je finis enfin par réussir à lui retirer tous ses vêtements, et pu finalement admirer son phallus : celui-ci se tenait comme un monument, droit et fier. Il me dit qu'il voulait commencer, alors il glissa sa main entre nous deux, et la posa sur ma verge. Il descendit ensuite le long de mon corps, sans me quitter des yeux. Puis, il posa mon phallus sur le rebord de ses lèvres, et le fit ensuite rentrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche, débutant par de petits mouvements de langue contre mon gland, ce qui m'arracha de petits cris de plaisir. Il passa ensuite aux choses sérieuses : il débuta un mouvement de va-et-vient de la tête, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Au bord de l'extase, je me décidai cependant à lui rendre ses attentions. Je décalai donc mon corps, pour me retrouver au niveau de son sexe, et le prit en bouche. Je démarrai plus rapidement que lui, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de lui déplaire. Nos deux corps ne faisait plus qu'un, ainsi collés l'un à l'autre, je pouvais ressentir chacun des battements des cœurs du Docteur à travers sa verge que je suçais désormais voracement. Sentant le plaisir arriver à sa limite, je lui fis comprendre que j'allais venir ; mais il voulut garder mon phallus pour recevoir en lui le liquide. Il m'informa également d'un regard assombri qu'il allait éjaculer. Pour ne pas le décevoir, je me décidai à attendre le précieux liquide. Quand il arriva enfin, chaud contre mon palais, amer, je ressortis le phallus de mon amant de ma bouche, le léchant une dernière fois d'un air gourmand, pour le débarrasser du sperme qui restait sur lui. Il fit de même avec mon pénis.

Se déplaçant le long de mon corps, le Docteur revint dans mon sens, puis recommença à m'embrasser ; une chose nous arrêta cependant : mon téléphone sonna. Je lui expliquai d'une voix rauque que ce n'était qu'un SMS, et nous reprîmes notre activité.

Nos baisers se firent plus fougueux, plus sauvages, et il me plaqua contre l'armoire en bois de la chambre. En une fraction de seconde, le meuble se fendit sous sa force ; et une immense écharde me griffa le dos jusqu'au sang. Pour ma plus grande stupeur j'eus un cri de plaisir d'une puissance inouïe. Mon amant me considéra un instant puis, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'armoire, il me dit qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait "me faire du bien". Il s'en saisit, et me le présenta : c'était une cravache noire d'une trentaine de centimètres. J'eus tout d'abord un mouvement de recul, puis tendit mon bras droit. Il le frappa avec force, et un nouveau cri de plaisir m'échappa. Je lui demandai d'un air pervers si cela lui plairait que je le cravache : il acquiesça, et je me mis à la tâche. Chaque coup que je lui donnait semblait le laisser pantelant de plaisir ; il jouit même de mes coups. Chaque fois que l'un de nous deux se faisait frapper des cris de plaisir, de véritables hurlement, jaillissaient de nos bouches, de plus en plus forts. Il m'attrapa, et me jeta violemment contre le lit, la cravache toujours en main. Je me retrouvai donc le ventre collé au lit les pieds au sol, je ne sais comment attacher par les poignets au rebord du lit. Il continua à me frapper, alternant les coups sur la fesse droite et ceux sur la fesse gauche. Mon plaisir se décuplant de seconde en seconde, je finis par me répandre dans les draps.

Me retournant (et ne sachant pas depuis quand mes poignets s'étaient libérés de leur entrave), je l'attrapai et le mis à ma place. Quand ce fut fait, je m'approchai de lui, et l'embrassai sauvagement, ma main descendant petit à petit vers le lieu de plaisir. Prudemment, j'introduisis un, puis deux doigts en lui ; il eut un mouvement de recul qui enfonça un peu plus profond mes doigts. Sous le mouvement, il poussa un gémissement de plaisir, puis sa langue revint s'enrouler autour de la mienne. Mes doigts continuèrent de le pénétrer, pendant que j'appréciais le roulement régulier de ses deux cœurs. Au bout d'un moment, je ressorti mes doigts de lui, le faisant gémir de frustration, puis présentait ma verge devant son ouverture. Je m'enfonçai lentement en lui, légèrement crispé. Lui ne mît pas très longtemps à grogner de plaisir, et à bouger autour de mon membre. Peu de temps se passa, avant que je ne jouisse en lui, de manière plus intense que jamais. Le concert de nos deux voix unies me sembla durer de longues minutes, avant que nous puissions calmer nos souffles. Au même instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la personne que je voulais le moins voir ; un cri d'horreur succéda à un hoquet de stupéfaction. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, je vis une chaussure à talon rouge carmin voler au travers de la pièce, et frapper ma femme au front, la faisant vaciller puis tomber. Je me tournai vers le Docteur, qui venait de lancer ladite chaussure, un regard d'incompréhension gravé sur le visage. Il m'expliqua en quelques mots qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète, qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien. En effet, la chaussure appartenait à la cadette de la famille royale des Memories, et possédait le don de supprimer, remodeler, ou créer des souvenirs à sa guise. Nous portâmes donc Amy jusqu'au salon, et la déposèrent sur le canapé.

Cette action accomplie, nous ne pûmes nous résoudre à nous stopper ici dans notre élan de débauche, et, remontés dans la chambre, ce fut lui qui me jeta une fois de plus sur le lit. Il se saisit à nouveau de la cravache abandonnée sur le sol, ne se privant pas de me frapper, encore et encore, pendant que tout mon corps se préparait à nouveau aux délices du sexe. Lorsque le Docteur en eut marre, et commença à trouver cette technique trop lente, il m'embrassa, plus lentement, plus langoureusement cette fois-ci, tandis que sa main gauche descendait vers mon pénis, le masturbant pour lui redonner la taille qu'il voulait. Puis, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il le fit à nouveau entrer dans sa bouche, et débuta de gourmandes attentions. Je me retrouvais donc avec le Docteur au niveau de mon bassin, me faisant gémir d'aise au rythme de ses mouvements, et Amy au rez-de-chaussée, qui pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. Mon amant comprit cependant mon tourment, et se sépara de moi un instant, m'assurant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant deux bonnes heures. Satisfait, je lui murmurai qu'il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulut, durant ces deux bonnes heures... Il m'obligea à me retourner, puis enfonça deux doigts en moi, pour voir si j'étais près à ce qui allait suivre. Il les retira quelques instants après, et bientôt ils furent remplacés par sa verge, dure et droite, qui me procura à la fois une douleur insoutenable, et un plaisir ineffable. Il commença à bouger en moi, et je joignais mes mouvements aux siens, dans une forme de plus en plus ample, de plus en plus frénétique. Et tandis que nous bougions ainsi, je me concentrais sur les battements des deux cœurs du Docteur, comme un cadeau qu'il m'offrait. Je les ressentais dans tout mon être ; et nos trois battaient à l'unisson. Il finit par éjaculer en moi, et je pu ressentir tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté un peu avant. Je me répandis quelques instants après, serrant les draps souillés entre mes poings. Et de nouveau, nos voix s'unirent pour hurler de plaisir, avant que nos corps ne s'affaissent l'un sur l'autre. Une fois de plus, nous mîmes de longues minutes à nous remettre de nos émotions. Nos respirations se calmèrent lentement, et le Docteur roula sur le côté, m'entraînant dans le mouvement. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc allongés côte à côte, dans ce grand lit souillé ; comme je l'aurais toujours voulu, depuis un mois. Nous n'étions plus là pour se frapper, ni pour se pénétrer, mais pour rester ainsi. L'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, un air fatigué sur le visage : comme deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser épuisé, puis nous endormîmes quasi instantanément.

À mon réveil, je trouvais un Docteur radieux qui me serrait dans ses bras, heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait renvoyé Amy dans les bras de Morphée, à coup de chaussure de Memories. Nous discutâmes longtemps, et je lui fis part de ma culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Amy. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis me proposa d'effacer la mémoire, de telle sorte qu'il ne reste plus des dernières heures écoulées qu'un vague souvenir flou, comme un songe, un simple rêve érotique. Alors ce fut décidé, et le Docteur ramassa la fameuse chaussure, qui traînait sur le sol de la chambre. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour y chercher le courage, et puis me frappa - et tout ce dont je me souviens, du moment où la chaussure m'a heurté, ce sont ses larmes le long de ses joues.

Et bien voilà la fin de mon histoire - et quelle histoire ! Je voulais t'en faire part, Docteur. Je voulais que tu saches que je venais de m'en souvenir. Grace à, la lettre que j'ai reçue de vous il y a sept ans, où était inscrit ''Ne pas lire avant d'être près''. C'est pour ça que je t'écris cette lettre. Pour que tu saches que jamais je n'ai ressenti plus grand plaisir qu'entre tes bras. Je n'ai rien dit à Amy, bien sûr.  
Tu lui manques énormément. Encore maintenant, je peux surprendre sur elle ce regard triste que je ne voie jamais dans un autre contexte. Nous avons adopté une petite fille de New York, une gamine des rues. Elle s'appelle Melody, comme ta femme et Amy et moi-même la chérissons de toute notre âme. Cette lettre ne t'atteindra peut-être jamais, mais saches que je vais bien, et que je n'oublierai jamais ce jour où nous nous sommes aimés. Car je t'aime, comme j'aime ma fille biologique, et la fille adoptive, et Amelia. Car, quoi que vous en pensiez, elle reste ma femme, et je l'aime.

Je ne vous oublierais jamais, mon cher Docteur !

**Rory William Pond, Le romain, 9 avril 1992**

P.S. : Je suis âgé de 53 ans maintenant, et je travaille dans un hôpital très reconnu, mais plus entant que simple infirmier, mais comme Docteur général. Si vous n'aviez pas eu l'information, nous sommes arrivés le 21 juillet 1969 au cœur de New York, juste à coté du Tardis qui repartait, vers la maison. Merci à Toi !

I love you, so much!

* * *

J'espère que mon premier lemon et première fanfiction, vous aura plus. Lancez un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et bien Kiss et enjoy ! 3


End file.
